


Girls' Night (pt.1)

by Hagar



Series: Girls' Night (Purimgifts 2018) [1]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Expanding the canon scene.





	Girls' Night (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).



“Despite this week’s heavy schedule,” Princess Gisette’s butler droned on; Gisette continued to inspect her nails, “the Lady Golshan issued you an invitation for a ‘girls’ night.’” The quotation marks were audible. “What response should I deliver?”

At the mention of the Lady Golshan’s name, Gisette raised her head up. She could perhaps figure out the intended plan for the ‘girls’ night’, but with Golshan the hostess, the princess preferred to not spoil her surprise.

She let her painted lips curve in a small smile. “Why, do tell her butler that any event of the Lady Golshan’s is too intriguing to resist, of course.”

 

* * *

 

To a naive observer, the Corvali Lady Golshan was an unassuming little thing, not much taller than the princess herself and positively drab next to the other Corvali delegates. Two weeks prior at the Welcome Feast, Princesse Gisette had almost dismissed Golshan out of hand. That would’ve been a terrible mistake. The princess had come to expect that few people were capable of keeping up with her. Golshan could do that with effortless ease - and still maintain the kind of scruples that would endear her to Lord Clarmont.

It did not escape the princess’s notice that the delegates could be divided into three groups: those that kept company with her, those that kept company with Clarmont, and those too stupid or too cowardly to appeal to either of them. The one exception was Golshan. Clearly the Corvali was presenting a false front to one Revairean or the other, but Gisette found that she did not mind if that was herself: indeed, anyone who could lie to her to her face was too precious to be easily let go of.

Besides, she _did_ try have Golshan killed. Even if the attempt failed, through - what would her brother call it? Golshan’s ‘not readily apparent’ charms.

Even her oaf of a brother was right, once in a blue moon.

 

* * *

 

Come Fire Day night, Gisette donned one of her lilac dresses and ensured the now-favorite thin gold bracelet was adorning her wrist. Then, she made her way to the parlor where the girls’ night was to be held.

A quick glance across the room turned out that every princess to be found at the summit was present, as well as the Lady Avalie. Six comfortable chairs were set in a half-circle, indicating that Gisette was the last guest to arrive - and that the evening had in store a programme of some sort.

Golshan drifted over, a smile on her face. She, too, was in her customary blue, her long braids gathered around her head like a crown. “Princess Gisette. I’m so glad you could grace us with your presence tonight.”

“But of course, Lady Golshan. I would never miss out on one of your events. I am quite curious as to what tonight’s programme may be.”

Golshan’s eyes sparkled. “Let me assure you that the entertainment will be quite amazing.”

The Lady Avalie drifted next to them. “That’s all she would tell us, as well.”

Golshan ignored the interruption. She gestured towards the long table set off to the side. “Please, have some tea.”

Gisette allowed herself to be escorted to where the tea, fruit, and candies were spread out. None of them, Gisette noted, was out of the ordinary for what the isle’s kitchens turned out. Golshan must feel quite secure about whatever entertainment she had hired.

The Princess Cordelia courtesyed as Gisette joined the small group. “Princess Gisette, good evening.”

“Princess Cordelia,” Gisette allowed with a gracious smile. “Tell me, which tart would you recommend?”

“The strawberry,” Cordelia answered without hesitation.

“I concur”, said the Lady Avalie.

While they were chatting about desserts, Golshan engaged the princesses Penelope and Anaele. No doubt she prevented an incident by doing so. Indeed, Gisette was looking forward to see how the lady intended to pass the entire evening without one; it was the princess’s opinion that the room had far too many, far too different personalities, and that at least one incident would occur. Were the hostess most anyone else, Gisette would’ve wondered if she’d neglected to consider that angle. But with Lady Golshan the hostess, Gisette assumed the Lady was merely looking to show off her interpersonal skills.

Soon as Gisette had had a bite to eat as well as some tea, the Lady Golshan politely herded her guests towards the chairs. Then she clapped twice and sat down as well.

The entertainment was about to begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
